Charge!
When sliding down from the slide, Blik becomes charged with static electricity. But he doesn't know that the static electricity attracts to anything metal, and so he gets stuck to it. Episode Synopsis On a late afternoon, Mr. Blik, Gordon and Waffle are exiting the movie theater after watching the Mantula Vs. Plasma film. We hear Blik imitating the super powers of the hero from the movie, wishing he had that kind of power. They walk through the park and Gordon offers an old Scottish saying, but is interrupted by Waffle. Waffle sees some swings at the playground and dashes towards them, the Gordon notices the sandbox and runs to that. Mr. Blik calls them both “infants”, and to display his manly prowess, he takes... the slide. Mr. Blik is on top of the big slide, and is calling out to everyone to watch him slide down. He jumps in, and slides through the twirls and loops and is plowed into the ground due to the momentum. Gordon and Waffle check to see if he’s okay, to which Mr. Blik smugly pulls himself out of the ground and states “the slide is where a man belongs.” Gordon then notices something on his back, and realizes it’s a wrist watch. Waffle sees something on Blik’s armpit, and that something was a quarter. It starts to become apparent to them, once a metallic shovel gets levitated onto Blik’s face, that the slide has caused Mr. Blik’s fur to attract metal like a huge magnet! Mr. Blik decides to put this new power to work. They drive to Soda King, for it is Root Beer time! The doors open, and Blik raises his hands, ready to get the acclaimed beverage. His electricity dances the Burpo's cans dancing across the building, much to the fright of Gordon, Waffle and the cashier. The cans dance into the cart. The shopping is done for the night, and they go back to the car... if by car, you mean a Root Beer Can Giant, then yeah, the car. It's morning time, the sun is rising, and Mr. Blik is waking up. He is ready for a rousing day of newfound power, but then his alarm clock is stuck to his head and it rings in his ear, to which he angrily tosses it out the window. Blik gets out of bed, and he carries his body to the door with his static. But then the alarm clock hits him again. He tosses it out again. The door bell is heard ringing, then Blik answers it, to which a tractor is seen hurdling toward him until he immediately closes it. It seems the whole morning is starting to be nothing but static accident to static accident. Thousands of other metallic objects crash onto Mr. Blik until he just can't take it anymore. The power and coins in his armpits could override the pain no longer. He gives in and asks that his brothers help take the static away from him. They start with a shower... using big canon hoses. After he‘s finished in the shower, Gordon and Waffle dry him off with a fluffy towel. Of course, with the fuzzy effect the towel had on his fur, the static didn’t go away. So they go with plan B. Mr. Blik awakens to find himself inside a giant fiberglass bio-dome (with a plastic exercise wheel, of which Waffle was a bit envious of.) Mr. Blik was doomed to a life of isolation so long as his staticky fur was intact. Mr. Blik is quickly driven to depression, and wants out of the dome, but he only can at one cost: his silky, buttery fur MUST BE SHAVED. Charaters * Mr. Blik * Gordon Quid * Waffle * Root Beer Can Giant (debut) * Humans Continuity * Soda King is visited again. * As Soda King was seen in the sister episode to this one, this marks the first time Soda King has been seen in both episodes that are paired together. * By coincidence or not, the episode this one was paired with contained a scene where Mr. Blik distracts Bootsie with a promise of free gold from a flying saucer. Then, in this episode, a man comes by their mansion to give away bags of free gold he happens to have. Errors * As Waffle charges off to the swings, he is shown with a full set of teeth like Blik's. * Gordon has two right arms when he grabs the watch off Blik. ** And then he has no right arm as he says "back". * Waffle's ear is missing when he watches Blik test out his magnetic powers. * When the three cats were being carried home by the giant man made of root beer cans, their fur patterns are reversed. Cast Wayne Knight as Mr. Blik Rob Paulsen as Gordon Kevin McDonald as Waffle Maurice LaMarche as Luther/Bootsie Liliana Mumy as Human Kimberely/Girl with Braces John DiMaggio as Tad/Lunk Jeff Bennett as Generous Man Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes Category:2006